Pookies/Types of pookies
Naughty Pookies Naughty pookies, as their name suggests, are troublemakers. They love getting in trouble whenever they can. They might be the offspring of a diva pookie. Here is a list of things they may do: *Driving the family car. *Breaking a glass ornament/decoration on purpose. *Sneaking sweets at night. *Hogging things *If their uppie is in a cage, they might release it. *If the naughty pookie has an indoor kitty, he/she may let him/her outside. *Pulling pranks. *Being mean. *Pretend to get hurt to cause drama. *Waking up in the middle of the night and sneaking food, then going into their room and eating it. *Drawing in the fam fam books. *Jumping on the bed. *Throwing food. *Destroying plants or herbs. *Watching shows not meant for pookies. *Throwing and flushing various objects down the toilet, clogging it. *(If they have an older sibling, and if the older sibling is taking a break from their homework) Ruin their homework either by tearing it, drawing on it or even eating it. *(If they have a pet, uppies being common) Command their pet to attack their sibling or parents. *Looking in the shower/bath when a family member is inside it. *Turning on things (e,g computers, Ipads Iphone and T.V) at night time. *Screaming very loudly at night time when everyone is asleep. *Running around. *Hurting a family member when they are busy. *Abusing younger members of the family. *Waking up the newborn wista/broder. *Looking up sexual photos/videos on the internet. *Throwing siblings on the stove, in the oven etc. *Turning off things when someone is using them. *Starting a food fight. *Running around the house with no clothes on. *Throw eggs (snowballs) or other objects on the igloo wall. *Wrap a neighbor's house in toilet paper. Diva Pookies Divas are mean, sassy, and over-the-top pookies who are normally conceited and think they're at the top. Most are extremely aggressive and rude. The average diva pookie usually likes to be alone, has a specific hatred towards non members, and like rich and/or rare mumus/dudus. Divas usually bully other pookies and some throw fits. They also throw snowballs and they are rude and pushy, and sometimes skill regular pookies. Divas are usually selfish because they want everything to be about them and always want to be the youngest. Some divas may look nice at the pet shop, but when somebody adopts them they will usually skill the pookies and maybe the mumu. Divas are also very sexist which means they only want girls not boys. Rarely, this is vice versa. Some divas are pookie haters in disguise, which means they act very rude and skill pookies. Some divas are true pookies, maeaning they think this is the way to do things. These are the main types of pookies that drive some lovers to become haters. Mean Evil Little Divas Mean Evil Little/Lying Divas (or MELD) for short, is a diva pookie, but however they are way, way more worse. Some may work for the Pookie Hater Defense. What MELDs Do They will act like a normal pookie, but when the owner is not around they will then bully, torture, or harass the other pookie and when the owner comes back, they will act like a normal pookie. They will lie to their owner also and say "is nice!", or "didn't push/hurt (other pookie's name)!" Occasionally they will skill their owner too and run off. Rarely, a MELD will feel bad for bullying and will stop. MELDUs MELDU (Mean Evil Lying Diva Uppie) is similar to a MELD except they are a dog. They will also be friends with the MELD, they will then skill or bully normal pookies like by biting them and also clawing them. They are not to be confused with Hater Dogs. Sometimes a Hater Dog might partner up with a MELD. Drama Llamas Drama Llamas are pookies that are natural attention seekers at heart. They may keep having nightmares, pretend to be hurt, or break things for attention. Not much is really known about Drama Llamas. Domino Divas Domino Divas are probably the most deadly type of pookie around. At the Pet Shop, these pookies act cute or normal. When somebody adopts them, the madness begins with them wanting a sister. If the parent goes on BRB, they talk the other pookie into being a diva, MELD, or even another domino diva. They repeat this process soon. Then they do it again. Once there are many pookies, they all say that the parent is mean and they leave. Since so many pookies are doing it, nobody will accept the parent. Category:Pookies Category:Preppy behaviour